Birthdays
by goingthroughhellkeepgoing
Summary: A collective of little one shots featuring Aaron's birthday, right from his first to now.
1. 1st Birthday

A/N – A little heads up, I haven't forgotten about my other fics. I'm struggling to get the latest update just right for terrified and I needed something else to babble about to clear my head and have a break before I continue trying to solve the struggle. I hope you like this. I was thinking, every so often I'll add another one of Aaron's birthday's through the years to this fic – little one shots- whilst I struggle with writers block on a particular update. I'll focus on how they change through the years and how they reflect on his life at the time.

"Gordon can you get that please?" Chas calls through from the kitchen as she places a few more crisps into a bowl and places them on the table next to the sandwiches and salad.

"It's your brother." Gordon tells her from inside the lounge. He was sitting on the rug playing with their little son as he spied out the window who had just knocked on their front door. He can see the dark hair and leather jacket of Chas' older brother, Cain Dingle, as well as a few other family members that he wouldn't have minded if they'd been a no show.

"Well answer it then! And Play nicely!" Chas ordered, still finishing up in the kitchen with the party food. She wanted everything to be perfect for her son's first birthday.

Gordon left Aaron playing with his toy car on the carpet as he stood to answer the door to Chas' family.

"Where is he? Where's the birthday boy?" Lisa exclaimed as she stepped round Gordon to find the little boy.

"Do come in." Gordon said as he stepped aside to allow them through.

"Where should we leave the little man's presents?" Zak asked Gordon as he carried a few large gifts into the lounge.

"With the others if you like." Gordon answered as Cain and Marlon followed the older man into the lounge where Lisa was cooing over the little boy.

"Hasn't he grown!" Lisa commented as Aaron grabbed hold of the edge of the sofa to pull himself up on to his feet.

It was a struggle at first but Aaron soon had himself standing as he clutched to the edge of the seat, looking round the room as he searched one person in particular. Chas had made sure her son was dressed in his best clothes for his first birthday. He was wearing his newest baby jeans, white and blue striped cotton button-up shirt and white trainers. They'd brought the trainers not so long ago. They were his first ever pair of proper shoes and she wanted him to be wearing them for his birthday to show them off to everybody.

"M-m!" Aaron tried to say, looking towards the kitchen when he couldn't find his mum. "M-m . . . M-M!" He began to cry, screwing his face up as he reached out an arm towards the kitchen, clenching and un clenching his little first.

In a matter of seconds, Chas was out of the kitchen and scooping Aaron up into her arms before any tears had a chance to fall down the little boys face. Nothing was going to upset her baby on his big day.

"Shh, sweetie." Chas soothed as she cradled Aaron to her and rocked him back and forth in her arms.

"He'll be able to say words soon." Marlon commented from his seat beside Zack and Lisa on the sofa.

"Won't be able to shut him up after that." Zak joked with a little chuckle.

"I don't know about that." Gordon sighed. His sister's daughters and son had begun talking much earlier than Aaron had and were already able to say a few words before they were a year old.

"He will, don't fret." Chas assured Gordon, as she shuffled Aaron to her hip. "Won't you love, you'll be talking soon."

"Don't push him. They all start at different ages." Lisa said. "It's hard to tell when any baby will walk or talk. You just have to be patient."

"That's what I keep trying to tell him." Chas told Lisa before there was another knock on the door. "I'll get it. Marlon, you couldn't sort the sausage rolls out in the oven could you? You're a star!"

Marlon did as he was told and vanished into the kitchen as Chas answered the door to the other guests who they had invited. Gordon's mother and sister and her children were the ones to arrive last, an hour after the party had began and nearly everybody had arrived. Even Shadrach had appeared half an hour after the rest of the Dingle Clan had arrived.

"Where's Aaron?" Chas asked as she appeared from the kitchen again, a few drinks in her hands. She'd been dashing around for the past forty minutes trying to make everyone welcome and comfortable.

"He's with his Nan." Gordon told her as he gestured towards the older woman sitting by the window with Aaron on her lap.

"He's been with her all afternoon." Chas commented. She wanted Aaron to be with his other family members as well. So far the older woman had kept Aaron with her all afternoon, hadn't even let him play with any of his toys or cousins.

"She's old, she enjoys having the little man around." Gordon tried to justify.

"Yeah well, he needs to see his uncle and play with his cousin's doesn't he." Chas smiled at him before going off to give the drinks to whoever had asked for them.

"Presents!" Chas announced to the party guests as she clapped her hands together, standing in the middle of the lounge. "Come on Aaron." She said holding out her arms towards the little boy sitting on his Nan's lap.

She picked the little boy up and sat him down in the middle of the lounge. Chas took the first present on the pile and placed it in front of her son. "Go on, open it then." Chas grinned as everybody watched on. She helped Aaron out to begin with, making a tear to begin with. He soon caught on, latching a tight fist onto the colourful wrapping paper as he pulled at it. His little face lit up into a huge grin at the noise of tearing gift paper.

Half an hour later, party food eaten and presents unwrapped it was time for the birthday cake. Aaron was playing on the floor in front of Chas and Charity with his cousin Yasmin when Gordon walked out of the kitchen carefully carrying a lit up birthday cake in his arms. It was shaped as a blue teddy bear with a huge number one shaped candle standing in the middle.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Aaron, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang as Gordon made his way towards the little boy and crouched down in front of him.

When Aaron took an interest towards the bright burning candle, Chas linked her arms around his waist as he stared in awe at the big cake.

"Aaron are you gonna blow out your candle?" Chas encouraged.

"Go on son." Gordon chipped in with a huge smile.

He was beaten to the post by Yasmin who took it upon herself to help her younger cousin out. One huge blow had the candle out first time. Looking proud and a little confused as everybody around her laughed.

"Never mind, there's always next year." Gordon smirked as he stood up and headed back towards the kitchen. "Who's for cake?" He called over his shoulder.

"Look at him." Charity moaned as he she looked over at Chas's older brother. "He looks so miserable!"

Chas shrugged. She didn't expect her brother to be into the whole kiddie's birthday spectacle. She was surprised he'd even showed up.

"I mean it's your son's birthday, his only nephew's FIRST birthday and he's not making any effort what so ever!" Charity continued. The start of many, many years where she'd be complaining and pining over the dark haired man.

"He's enjoying it really." Chas smirked, knowing her brother more than anybody.

"You know what we should do." Charity grinned, a plan forming in her head. She took Aaron from Chas's arms and marched over to Cain before Chas had a chance to protest.

She placed Aaron onto a surprised Cain's lap and took a piece of cake off of a passing tray. "Your Uncle Cain can help you eat your birthday cake." Charity said sweetly to the little boy as she placed the cake onto Cain's other knee.

"No he won't!" Cain protested as Charity marched back over to Chas and sat down next to her, where they continued to giggle at Cain who tried to pull a disgusted face as Aaron tried to reach out for the cake sitting on his Uncle's knee.

"He's going to kill you for this." Chas promised her cousin.

"No he won't." Charity said smugly. "He loves it, just you watch."

The two young woman sat watching Cain as he carefully held out pieces of cake for little Aaron as he munched away, jam and Victoria sponge crumbs smeared all over his face and hands. The younger man tried to wipe away the mess from the toddlers mouth in between bites, but it was a losing battle. He was a messy eater, even managing to get jam and cream all over Cain's shirt as he gripped hold of the material to pull himself to his feet again.

"We're gonna have our hands full." Gordon whispered into Chas' ear as he crept up behind her and snaked his arms round her.

"You think?" Chas sighed as she sat content in watching their little son.

"You bet. It's gonna get a little more interesting now he's getting older." Gordon said walking round the sofa, to sit next to her and pull her onto his lap.

"I can't believe he's a year old already!" Chas exclaimed watching as Aaron tried to grab hold of a picture frame behind Cain's head. Luckily the younger man saved the picture frame and placed more cake into the little man's hands. "Don't be feeding him too much of that cake!" She heard Gordon's mother call over to Cain who sent a glare her way. "He'll be a tubby baby if you're not cafefull!"

"She won't need to worry about that." Chas snorted. "I think he's got my genes when it comes to food."

"You think?" Gordon laughed.

"You bet." Chas grinned. "He's gonna be a right stud when he's older, just like his dad though."

"That's if he doesn't follow in your brother's foot steps and ends up with a criminal record before he's five!" Gordon tried to tease but earned himself a smack from his partner.

"Shut it you!" Chas scolded. "He's good with kids, just you look."

Right then, with all the cake eaten, Cain was trying to wipe Aaron's little hands and mouth clean as he squirmed in his arms. "No. . . come on Aaron!" They could hear him encourage the one year old. "Aaron. . . you don't want to me messy. . . your dad will kill me if you get jam smeared all over his leather sofa!"

By the time six a clock rolled by, the house had been cleared of party guests and Gordon and Chas were clearing up the left over food and used drinking glasses. The day had gone exactly to plan. It was perfect. They couldn't have wished for a better birthday party then what had gone on. Chas had been pleased to hear that Marlon and Gordon's sister, Melinda, had been snapping away throughout the afternoon, capturing moments throughout. She'd been even more pleased when she found out that Marlon had snapped quite a few of Aaron with Cain. She'd use them when she needed to bribe her brother, she knew he had a softer side to him after all.

"Chas! . . . Come look at this." Gordon called softly for her as he stood in the living room.

"What? . . . What is it?-." Chas began to say before she caught sight of her little boy crashed out on the sofa. One of his shoes laying on the floor by where it had been kicked off in his sleep. "Aw."

"I think today warned him out." Gordon commented, fetching a throw off the back of the arm chair.

"All the fun has made him sleepy." Chas agreed. "Take him upstairs to bed, so we don't wake up while we're tidying."

Gordon wrapped the throw carefully round the little boy before he tried to gently lift him into his arms without waking him up. Unfortunately it was wasn't that easy.

"Shhh." Gordon tried to comfort as Aaron began to stir, tell tale signs of him crying beginning to occur.

"M-m! M-M!" Aaron began to whimper.

"I'll take him." Chas smiled as her son trying to call out for her.

"You sure?" Gordon asked handing him over anyway.

"It will only take a sec. He's too worn out bless him." Charity assured him before she headed for the stairs, Aaron cradled in her arms as he began to twist and curl his fists in her hair.


	2. 2nd Birthday

Chas was stood by Gordon's car, wrapping a blue scarf round her little boys neck, making sure he was warm. She had already slipped gloves onto his tiny hands and zipped him up into a thick coat over the several layers he had on. Chas didn't want her little boy to catch a cold.

"Come on Chas, he's wrapped up enough as it is." Gordon sighed from the boot of the car where he was pulling out a few boxes and stacking them on the ground.

"I know, I just don't want him getting a cold on his birthday." Chas told him, standing up and taking Aaron's small hand in hers. "Do you want me to carry anything?" She asked.

"Could you grab the box out the back please?" Gordon said shutting the boot and picking up the pile of boxes he had made on the ground.

"Sure"

It wasn't long before they crossed the car park, Aaron in one hand, boxes in the other as they reached the play centre. Stuck with sensible ideas on where and what to do for Aaron's birthday they decided on the play centre in Hotton finding i suitable for the January weather and Aaron's age. Chas had invited a few of their son's friends from nursery and Gordon had made sure to invite hi sister and her children, who would be arriving in a few minutes to help set up. They had booked the birthday party room at the play centre for a couple of hours before they planned to go over to Zac and Lisa's for dinner afterwards.

"Gordon seeing as your tall enough do you mind hanging the banners and balloons please?" Chastity asked her partner ten minutes after they had been shown into the birthday room.

While Gordon went round the room taping banners to the walls and tying balloons to chairs and lights, chas sorted out the party bags and set up the birthday cake in the middle of the food table. They had left Aaron in the corner of the room, playing with his Mickey mouse cuddly toy, while they set up. Chas had taken his sca, gloves and coat off and left them on a chair by the door. While they were busy they didn't notice that Aaron had crawled underneath the table with his toy.

"Where's Aaron gone?" Chas asked Gordon as she turned from the food table to look for Aaron.

Gordon shrugged and looked round the room himself. "I don't know."

"Aaron? . . .Aaron?" Chas called round the room, panicking a little she hadn't heard the door open or close to show that he had wondered outside so he had to be in the room somewhere.

"He's under the table." Gordon sighed, his hands on his knees as he looked under the table and cloth to see his son crouched underneath with Mickey in his hands.

"Thank god for that." Chas breathed in relief.

"Do you want me to get him out?" Gordon asked, ready to crawl under after the boy.

Chas shook her head. "No, he's alright. Besides your sister is now here." She told him spotting Gordon's sister and her children heading towards the room from through the window.

Half an hour later and everyone who was invited had arrived. Gordon's sister, who had insisted on doing the food, had set up the rest of the food table before everyone arrived. Her kids and eight of Aaron's friends from mother and toddler group had arrived. They were all now playing in the play gym and climbing equipment, struggling through the ball pit and zooming down slide's Yasmin, Gordon's oldest niece, had took it upon herself in taking care of Aaron in the play gym. The older girl had hold of Aaron's hand as she guided him up the small steps and through the various tunnels and rope rooms.

"She's good with him." Gordon smiled as him, Chas and sister watched Yasmin and Aaron together.

"They are, aren't they?" Gordon's sister agreed. "Another coffee?"

"Go on then." Gordon said, handing her his empty cup.

"Oh look at them now Gordon." Chas cried in glee as she saw Aaron talking to his friend Riley from mother and toddler group, his Mickey mouse toy still clutched in his hand, Yasmin disappearing else where.

Gordon watched as their son shook his head when the other little boy said something to him. He turned to take the fresh cup of coffee from his sister and then back again to his son who was now holding hands with his friend, Riley.

"Aw look at them both now." Chas cooed, as Aaron and Riley sat together in a room made out of thick rope knots in the play gym.

"Where did his other friend lily go? He was playing with her a minute ago." Gordon said searching for the little girl who had been following their son round for a while before.

"She went down the slide with Jessica." Chas smiled. "It's nice that he had a few friends."

"Yeah, course." Gordon mumbled, sipping on his coffee as he watched his son play with a beady eye.

Forty minutes later and the party had moved on to the food. All the kids had been gathered into the birthday room with all the parents and seated round the long table. Chas had seated Aaron in the middle of all his friends before bringing the food round. Some children were more messy than others, some managing to get food all round their faces and on their clothes. Aaron had managed to eat some Pringles, a few pierces of melon and a bite of a sausage roll before he had had enough.

"Aaron have one more bite of your sausage roll before you finish please." Chas told her son, pointing to the sorry looking sausage roll on his party plate.

Aaron shook his head.

"One baby bite and I'll go tell daddy to bring over the special cake." Chas tried persuading, pushing the sausage roll closer to the little boy. "Go on kiddo, one more bite!"

The two year old looked at his mother, who sat beside him encouraging him to eat more, before doing as he was told.

"Good boy!" Chas praised, before beckoning Gordon over with the birthday cake, a Mickey Mouse face with two blue candles burning bright. "Hey look Aaron! What's that daddy's now bringing over?"Chas exclaimed, pointing towards her partner, who was three steps away.

". . . Happy birthday to you." Gordon began to sing, as he placed the cake on the table in front of his son.

". . . Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Aaron, Happy birthday to you!" Everyone joined in.

Chas watched as her son's face lit up as soon as the cake was placed in front of him. Before Aaron fot the chance, on more than one occasion, chas had to quickly grab hold of the two year old's hands before he touched the flickering candles.

"Blow it out Aaron!" Gordon, encourage, gesturing to the candles.

A sorry attempt at trying to both the candles out had the parents laughing, before Chas helped her son out, blowing them both out at once. Both parents had hoped that an hour in the play him and lunch would have tired Aaron out, but unfortunately it hadn't. The two year old was starting to craze the pair to leave the table and go back in the play gym.

"Should we give them another half an hour in the play gym?" Chas suggested to Gordon quietly. "Hopefully it will tire them out and we can then sort out the food and put it away and cut the cake."

"Yeah sounds like a good idea." Gordon agreed, before picking Aaron up from his seat and putting him on the floor.

Aaron hadn't even been back, playing in the play gym for ten minutes before he came wondering out, towards Chas with tears in his eyes. As soon as he spotted hi mum, the little boy ran over to her, making reaching, grabbing hands up in the air as he stood in front of Chas.

"Carry. . . " Aaron cried. "Carry!"

"What's up love?" Chas asked as she scooped down and picked her boy up. "What's happened? Are you tired baby?"

Aaron shook his head, despite rubbing his baby blue eyes with his tiny fists.

"What then?" Chas questioned, shifting him further up her slim hip.

The two year old boy pouted. "Mickey." He said simply.

"Mickey? Where is he?" Chas questioned as she began to look around for the beloved cuddly toy.

"Mickey." Aaron said again, curling his hands through Chas's long dark hair, twisting and tangling.

"Gordon? You haven't seen his Mickey have you?" Chas asked, still searching.

Gordon shrugged, and then lifted up a couple of items in his attempt to look for the toy.

"Mickey." Aaron began to cry.

"He didn't have him with him while he was eating earlier." Gordon told Chas, hoping it would help.

". . . Shh, we'll find him." Chas soothed before turning back to Gordon. "He's left it in there hasn't he?" She sighed gesturing towards the play gym.

Gordon pulled a face. "Lost for good then." He said, already giving up the search before they had even began.

"Hey, no! His toy is in there, just needs to be found." Chas corrected, walking over to ground who had been helping his sister with clearing away the food. "We cant not look for him, look at him, he's beside himself. He's gonna get himself in a state." She said as she handed their son to her partner and tugged her hair from the grasps of tiny hands.

"What . . . No, Chas." Gordon stumbled as he accepted Aaron from Chas. He didn't want his partner crawling through the play gym, showing him up.

"It will only take a minute. You hold him. I'll go look." Chas said over her shoulder as she headed towards the play gym, determined to find her son's comfort toy.

Chastity was thankful for being so slim as she climbed through small gaps, crawled through tunnels, swam through the ball pit and climbed up rope ladders and slopes. She was beginning to have gun herself in the play gym as she searched for her little boy's lost toy. As the time got on she was getting more disheartened in being unable to find her son's toy. She knew it would break his little heart if they couldn't find it. He had had the toy since his first birthday and had been attached to it ever since, a great gift from his uncle Cain who had gotten it on his way back form one of his "jobs" away. Eventually she managed to find Mickey, a huge smile bursting onto her face as she found the toy, sitting inside one of the highest rope rooms in the gym. How Aaron had managed to get it up there, she didn't know. Carefully she climbed up and grabbed it, taking it back to her son.

When she got back to the party room, Aaron was sat on Gordon's lap still crying as he pressed his face into his dad's chest. He didn't notice Chas walking up to them as he continued to cry about his lost toy.

"Aaron. . . Look what I've got." Chas smiled as she made Mickey dance in front of Aaron's face.

Aaron's face burst into a smile, his eyes growing wide as they still glistened with tears. The two year old reached out to take Mickey from his mum, snuggling the toy close to his chest and underneath his chin, hugging it tight frightened he would lose it again if he didn't.

"You found it then." Gordon commented.

"I did." Chas told him. "In one of those rooms made together with rope, how he got it up that high I do not know."

"He's a climber, remember." Gordon laughed.

"A tired climber." Chas noticed as Aaron yawned loudly, his eyes drooping closed as he fought against them.

"I think its nap time for someone." Gordon said looking down at their son.

"Another ten minutes and the party will be over." Chas told him. "Just sit with him like that for now and I'll sort the rest out okay. Then we can go to Zac and Lisa's."

The party dwindled down in the next ten minutes, each parent thanking Chas and Gordon for inviting them and their children to Aaron's birthday party while they thanked them for coming and the cards and gifts they had given. Aaron slept on Gordon's lap the whole time, only wakening up when Chas flustered round him bundling him into his coat and scarf once more, leaving the gloves in his pockets. They managed to settle Aaron down again in the car, the two year old drifting off to sleep in the back as they drove.

The next time Aaron woke up they were at Zac and Lisa's. Gordon had carried their sleeping boy in from the car, placing him carefully on one of the sofa's to sleep as they quietly chatted round him and Lisa prepared the dinner.

"He's attached to that toy you got him last year." Chas commented to her brother as they sat together either side of Aaron sleeping.

"Good." Cain grunted, looking down at his nephew who was hugging the toy in his sleep.

"Goes crazy if he can't find him." Chastity told him. "You've got a good taste in toys."

Cain snorted.

"Right, dinner's ready!" Lisa announced, carrying dishes and plates full of food towards the table by the stairs. "Come and sit round the table!"

"Let me just wake little man up first." Chas told her, running her hand through Aaron's hair. "Aaron love. . . wakey, wakey sleepy head." She said softly as she carefully picked him up in her arms.

The little two year old whined in his sleep as he began to come around.

"Come on Aaron, wakey wakey, it's dinner time." Chas tried again as Aaron refused to wake up but tried to go back to sleep again, by nuzzling his head into Chas's neck.

"Wakey wakey?" Cain snorted at the child talk.

"Have you got a better way at waking him up?" Chas asked her older brother with a pointed look.

Cain shook his head. "Nope."

"Sure about that?" Chas questioned before trying again to wake Aaron.

"For gods sake, give him here." Cain said taking Aaron from Chas's arms, the two year old whining at the loss of contact from his mother. Chas smirking secretly as she watched Cain with Aaron. She barely saw Aaron with Cain, who insisted he wasn't a children person to keep up his hard man exterior.

Chastity went over to the table and took a seat beside Gordon and watched as Cain paced round the lounge, lightly scratching at Aaron's front to wake him up as he spoke to him. "Look mate, you need to wake up because you need to get some of that food into your belly." Cain told the two year old quietly.

"You really have a way with words don't you?" Charity commented hearing what Cain was saying to their nephew.

"Shut up Charity." Cain snapped at the woman opposite Chas.

"Shut up Charity." Aaron mumbled sleepily as he came round, making everyone burst into laughter after a moment of surprise.

"Look what you've just taught him to say!" Charity exclaimed, looking from Aaron, to Cain to Chas and then Gordon.

"Don't worry, he would have forgotten that word by next week." Chas told everyone. "He's already forgotten the word he accidently picked up from Gordon a few days ago." She said glaring at her partner.

Aaron had been sitting beside Gordon in the back of the car when Gordon had forgotten his son was with them and sworn at another driver.

"Little F-" Aaron began to repeat, suddenly remembering the sentence conveniently.

"Aaron!" Chas shouted, stunning the little boy in Cain's arms.

"He's at the age where he repeats everything." Lisa told them as she watched the little boy push Mickey into Cain's face, now wide awake, as he carried him to the table.

"Don't we know it." Gordon said. Six months ago he had worried that Aaron had a problem in forming speech or words, or even picking it up. But now it seemed Aaron repeated a lot of things, however only once in a while.

Cain placed Aaron in the booster high chair seat, strapped one of Lisa's normal table seats, beside Chas and left her to strap her son in safely. They all sat round the table, Chas, Gordon, Zac, Lisa, Cain, Charity, Marlon and Sam eating the dinner that Lisa had put together and talking, moving the conversation back to the sofa's after they had finished their meal. Charity and Chas volunteered in helping Lisa clear everything away, leaving the boys to entertain Aaron.

"Aaron, go hit your Uncle Cain." Zac influenced the little boy as he ran round the lounge giggling.

Doing as he was told, Aaron ran over to his Uncle Cain and slapped the older man on the leg hard before running off again.

"Hey!" Cain exclaimed causing Aaron to giggle harder.

"Now go get your Uncle Marlon." Zac told him when Aaron ran back over to him.

Aaron ran towards Marlon and before he even had the chance to hit him the tall chef, took him by surprise and picked him up. Throwing him in the air and catching him again, causing the little boy to scream with delight.

"Careful." Chas warned unable to help smiling at the sight of her little boy having so much fun.

"He's fine." Marlon said. "I'm a great catch."

"No you're not you were rubbish on sports day at school!" Charity commented teasingly.

"Shut up." Marlon said throwing Aaron in the air again as he screamed in delight. "Ready, 1. . .2 . . 3!"

He threw Aaron in the air again and as Cain walked past him, Marlon told Aaron to hit him round the head, which he did causing the grumpy man to scowl at them. For a good ten minutes, Marlon was helping Aaron chase Cain (who remained seated and scowling in protest), Zac and Sam so he could hit them. The whole house was full of the two year olds giggles.

"1,2,1!" Aaron tried to copy Marlon, demanding to be thrown in the air again. ". . . 1,2,1!"

Even at ten a clock that night Aaron was still as lively, thanks to Marlon and the others. They had managed to excite Chas and Gordon's son past his bed time, leaving him all riled up for them to calm him down as they said goodbye to everyone to go home. As Chas thanked Lisa for dinner, she could hear Aaron in Cain's arms going "1,2,1!" over and over again until eventually Cain caved and threw him in the air catching him at the last moment.

"Cain! I need to calm him down." Chas sighed, as Aaron flew into the air again.

"He'll calm down, eventually." Cain shrugged. "It's him that keeps saying 1,2,1! Can't even count properly."

"He's two! What do you expect?" Chas rolled her eyes, taking Cain from Aaron and putting him on the floor. "Go over to daddy and he'll put you in the car." Chas told him.

Aaron began walking over to Gordon continuing to shout "1,2,1" before throwing his Mickey mouse in the air.

"Say bye bye, Aaron!" Chas reminded her son before Gordon closed the door to the car, now that he strapped Aaron in his car seat and tucked up with a blanket.

"Bye Bye!" Aaron said, grinning.

"I had hoped today would tire him out." Chas groaned as Gordon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"The journey should tire him out." Lisa assured her. "Don't you worry."

"Hopefully. Thank you once again for tonight. It was lovely." Chas told her.

"Your welcome." Lisa said. "It's nice to see the littlen."

Chas and Gordon climbed into their car, waving good bye to Lisa and the other's before driving off. Just like lisa had said, Aaron eventually drifted off to sleep in the back of the back, with Mickey wrapped up in the blanket with him.

A/N – Thank you for such great feedback. Hope you enjoyed this, to be truthful I didn't know how to end this one.


	3. 3rd Birthday

Chas had made sure everywhere was ready for Aaron's party that Saturday. She had whizzed round the house tiding and cleaning as she went, leaving behind neat rooms that would be seen in the pages of Home Weekly magazine. She found living with a man who didn't clean up after himself and a toddler like the Tasmanian devil cartoon, very tiresome to clear up after, especially now that she was back at work full time. Chastity wanted her home to look immaculately clean and tidy for when the mother's of Aaron's friends arrived to drop their children off for the party. She didn't want to give them anything else to gossip about. They already had enough to on knowing she was unmarried with a child, despite being with the father of her child for nearly five years and being a full time working mum. They all looked down at her because she wasn't a married, perfect stay at home mum like them. So that was why she had woken up at six am to get started on the house work.

Three hours after Chas had woken up and had already completed all of the house work in record time, Gordon wondered down the stairs with a wide awake Aaron on his hip and Mickey mouse toy clutched in the toddler's hand.

"You're up then.2 Chas commented as she passed Gordon in the hall. "Thanks for the help this morning." She added sarcastically.

"Sorry," Gordon shrugged. "Where're you off to?"

Chas scoffed. "To get myself all made up and looking presentable." She told him, gesturing to her unkempt black mane of hair and lack of make up, dressed only in her pyjamas.

"Aaron needs a bath thought. . . " Gordon told her.

"And . . . " Chas snapped. She was sure her partner could manage bathing their son while she got showered and dressed herself. "You know what to do." She added before disappearing upstairs.

Gordon rolled his eyes at the younger woman's patients. He took Aaron through to the lounge, dumping him on the sofa in the front of the tv and turning it on to the children's channel before he went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee to help kick start the day. When he finished his first cup, he began pouring a bowl of Cheerio's and milk for Aaron, placing them on the table before calling him through.

"Aaron. . . Aaron! Cereal." Gordon called through to the lounge.

The dark haired toddler came running into the kitchen straight after being called, still in his pyjamas and Mickey mouse in his hand. The two year old launched himself towards the table and was determined he was going to climb on to the chair himself with no help while his dad stood back and watched. Gordon made himself some breakfast and took it to eat at the table with Aaron, taking his time as he watched the sports channel on the tv in the corner.

"Er! Why isn't he bathed yet?" Chas exclaimed when she stepped into the kitchen, smelling of sweet perfume and dressed in her best clothes. She gone with a dark pair of jeans, teamed with a pink chiffon top and black round toed heels. Just because she was a mother, it didn't mean she had to dress all frumpy and old, she could still find time to take care of her appearance.

"He's still eating his breakfast!" Gordon snapped still watching his sports channel.

"No he's no, he's playing with it, making a mess!" Chas cried, picking Aaron up underneath the armpits to place on her hip before turning towards the stairs. "You can clean that mess up! And get dressed before they come!" She called over her shoulder.

She quickly ran Aaron a small bath, bathing him as quick as she could, and blasting her hairdryer through his hair as she sat him wrapped in a towel on the edge of their bed. Usually she would have encouraged Aaron to dress himself but there just wasn't enough time for him to take half an hour getting his clothes on as he struggled to work out each item of clothing. She quickly dressed him in his new outfit, always proud of how smart he looked before taking him downstairs to waist for his quested to arrive. She was pleased to see that Gordon had taken it upon himself to clean up the breakfast things before getting ready himself.

"Go play in the lounge while mummy gets the food reday." Chas told her son before heading into the kitchen to re-heat a few dishes and set the other's out. She had spent all previous night cooking and preparing a few recipes that her cousin Marlon had kindly given her. The food was going to be just as good as the other mother's party food that was served at children's parties and hopefully even better!

At half ten, guests began to arrive. Seeing as they had only known most of them for a few months, it was the first time many had been round theirs. Due to Gordon's promotion at work and new pay role, the older man had wanted to move to a better part of Hotton, meaning the other side of the town, where most looked down their nose at Chastity. It also meant Aaron had to go to a different play school, meaning making new friends, which fortunately he had. However, the young woman was relieved when Marlon and Cain turned up to support her. She didn't know if she could manage three hours surrounded by the mother's who gossiped about her at play school.

"So how's the food going?" Marlon asked Chas as she stood in the kitchen, taking a few things out the oven.

"Very good I think!" Chastity beamed as she placed the hot trays of sausage rolls and seasoned breaded chicken bites on top of the oven.

"Smell's good." Marlon commented as he looked over her shoulder at the results.

"Is that you saying I haven't done a bad job?" Chas laughed. When it came to food with her cousin the chef, it was hard to please him. "Fancy giving me a hand getting all these placed on to those serving plates?"

"Sure." Marlon said.

Thankfully Chas had made sure to cook and prepare enough food in case any of the parents decided not to leave their children and the majority hadn't wanted to. Most of the mum's had stayed with their children as they played in the lounge, chatting in the conservatory or dinning room, while a few other's had stayed for a while to make sure their child had settled before dashing off to get some shopping done before they had to pick them up again. Chas was very proud of her display of food on the kitchen table. In the middle she had a huge cake with a picture of a smiling Aaron printed on the icing, surrounded by blue and navy confetti and food presented neatly on plates. A couple of banners were tacked to the fridge, above the doorways and on the windows, while balloons were taped to curtain rails and backs of chairs.

Just as Chastity was about to place a plate of chicken bites on the table next to the crackers and dips, an almighty thud, followed by a haunting scream was heard from down the hall in the lounge. Both her and Marlon froze in the kitchen for a split second before racing through into the lounge to see what had happened, even some of the mums where racing into the room as well.

The young woman's heart clenched at the sight of her little boy, sitting in the middle of the lounge bawling his eyes out as blood poured from a cut on his head. Her stomach dropped the amount of blood, making her feel quite sick. What had happened? Gordon was knelt beside him, trying to soothe him but the toddler was having none of it. She scanned the room for signs of an accident but couldn't see any.

"What happened?" Chas demanded from her partner as she too knelt down beside Aaron, examining the round on his forehead.

"I don't know, I turned my back for a second and the next thing I know the little guy's crying and he's hurt himself." Gordon told her, protesting his innocence.

"Well I need to clean this up." Chas told him, matter-of-factly.

Chas picked Aaron up, who was still screaming even in her arms and headed towards the stairs. "Everyone, there's food in the kitchen, feel free to grab some." Chas announced to everyone, "He's just banged his head; we'll be back down in a minute."

"Chas! I'm a nurse at Hotton General do you want me to take a look?" One of the mum's of Aaron's friends, who remembered to be called Annette.

"Could you?" Chas asked. She couldn't bare to see her son in pain.

"Course I can." The nurse said, following Chas upstairs and into the bathroom.

Aaron would not let go of his mum. The three year old kept a tight grip on the young woman as Chas sat him on her lap on the edge of her. Chas tried to soothe the little boy, by running her hand up and down his back and making soothing noises, anything to stop the screams from the boy.

"Hey, Aaron can I take a look at your head?" Annette asked softly approaching the toddler as she crouched down in front of the two on the floor.

Aaron gripped the straps of his mum's top harder, his little fists turning white as he tried to get away from the woman who was just a stranger to him.

"It's okay Aaron, she's not going to hurt you." Chas assured her little boy, trying to pry his hands from her but no sooner did she get one hand pried off of her top, as soon as she turned to the other he would only clutch at her once again.

"Hey look, who's this love?" Chas said noticing the Mickey Mouse toy left on the side of her bed, picking it up and holding it out to Aaron.

Aaron's screams began to quieten down at the sight of his beloved toy, turning into sobs as he pulled the toy towards him.

"Do you think I can have a look at your head now? I promise I won't hurt you." Annette tried once more.

"Go on Aaron." Chas softly said, turning the boy round in her lap so his back was leaning against her, she rested an arm around his waist while using the other to rub up and down his arm. She was surprised she hadn't gotten any blood from his cut on her. She watched as Annette just looked at it, turning on the bedroom light to get a proper look, carefully turning his head this way and that to see it at different angles. By now a mass of bruising on the right side of his forehead was beginning to emerge.

"By the looks of things he's just banged his head, most probably on the coffee table." Annette told Chas. "Where do you keep your flannels and towels? I'll just get some water and clean this up. Hopefully it won't need stitches."

"Stitches?" Chas exclaimed. She couldn't put her poor boy through that. What were the mums downstairs going to think, her child hurting himself at his birthday party?

"Don't worry I'm sure he won't need them, but I don't know until I've cleaned him up a little bit." Annette assured her before she was instructed on where the flannels and bowls were kept for her to collect some water.

"My poor baby." Chas whispered as she placed a kiss on the top of Aaron's head, who was still crying but not as much. She was worried about him. She had heard all sorts about children banging their heads and sustaining serious head injuries.

Annette returned in a matter of minutes, with a bowl in one hand and cotton balls and a flannel in the other. She set them down on the floor by Chas's feet as she knelt down in front of them and dipped a ball of cotton in to the warm water.

"Now, this may hurt Aaron but I don't mean it to, okay?" Annette for warned the toddler who was sniffing sadly on his mother's lap. His wound had stop bleeding a few minutes ago, but now there was still dried blood down his forehead and temple that needed cleaning.

"You're a brave boy aren't you Aaron?" Chas told the little boy who nodded.

The nurse began gently cleaning up the dried blood around the wound, with no problems from Aaron. The toddler sat quietly hugging his toy as Annette cleaned him up before she had to clean the wound up. He didn't like. He started to wiggle away from her, beginning to cry again. In the end, as much as it broke Chas's heart to hear her son in distress, it took Chas holding him still in her arms for Annette to clean the wound and put a few thin strips of medical tape across it. The wound wasn't that big a couple of centimetres long and not deep at all. The nurse assured Chas that head injuries did bleed a lot, more than any other injury sometimes.

"Now he may feel sleepy, and don't be alarmed if he does fall sleep. He can. He will feel tired and it will help him recover quickly if he did bang his head." Annette told Chas. "Only get worried if you cannot wake him easily or any of the following he starts to be sick, gets dizzy, can't walk properly or starts to slur his words okay?"

"Okay." Chas nodded, still holding Aaron in her arms. The toddler had chosen to snuggle up to his mother's neck, playing with strands of her hair with one hand while the other cradled Mickey Mouse.

"However he hasn't been sick yet, or anything else. So I expect he's just got a very bad headache and a nasty bump." Annette said, rubbing a hand up and down the little boy's back.

"Thank you so much." Chas thanked the woman as they began walking back downstairs.

"You're welcome; I am a nurse after all." She assured her.

Downstairs everyone had indeed helped themselves to food, which Chas was pleased to see. She placed Aaron on the floor and took him into the kitchen to get him some food, hoping he felt like eating. She found Gordon in there chatting to a few mums and Marlon.

"How is he?" Gordon asked.

"Fine, no thanks to you. You were supposed to be watching them." Chas told him shortly, out of ear shot of the mother's who just looked at her, in her own home as well.

"I was, like I said I turned my back for a second!" Gordon protested, looking down at his son who was holding on to his mother's hand, a huge bruise and nasty cut on his forehead.

"Yeah well, It only takes a second doesn't it!" Chas fumed before carrying on with getting Aaron something to eat. She took the little boy into the lounge with the other kids, getting him to sit on the sofa in between two of his friends, so he could eat.

She hovered by the door way keeping an eye on the children just in case any other accidents happened. Her brother crept up behind her, while she watched Aaron swap a piece of carrot for another chicken bite.

"How is he?" Cain asked behind her.

Chas looked over her shoulder. "Fine. Tough kid he is." She told him.

"Don't worry I've already given Gordon the third degree on watching kids." Cain told her, leaning against the lounge door frame.

Chas smirked. "Thanks."

Cain peered over his shoulder to look at Aaron. "Kiddo's got a nasty bruise though."

"I know, imagine what the mums will think at play school." Chas quietly said, knowing they were all in the dinning room or kitchen out of ear shot.

"Stuff 'em. I wouldn't let what they think worry you. You're a way better mum then all of them put together." Cain told his younger sister.

"You think?" Chas scoffed.

"Course!" Cain assured her.

"Thanks." Chastity sighed.

Throughout the rest of the party Aaron's bang to the head was beginning to show its effects. The toddler was more irritable due to his headache and was getting more and more tired as the minutes went on. Chas made sure to get the blowing of the candles on his cake out of the way as soon as possible so the little boy could crash out in the lounge if he wanted to, which he did. Even with all other seven or so kids running around, screaming and playing Aaron managed to fall asleep on the sofa, curled up next to Cain who promised his sister he would watch the boy while she hosted the party. Aaron remained there for the rest of the party, asleep and he still was half an hour after everyone had left except Cain and Marlon.

Chas wouldn't be surprised if she were the topic of gossip that Monday at Play group, again.


	4. 4th Birthday

Aaron sat in his bedroom, racing toy cars up and down his carpet as he sat on his floor trying to block out the sounds of his parent arguing downstairs. He had woken to the sound of raised voices downstairs and it hadn't been the first time. His parents argued a lot, whether they knew about him hearing them argue or not, they always tried to pretend that everything was fine between them when he was around. He didn't like them arguing, it scared him so that was why he hadn't gone downstairs yet for breakfast, even though his tummy had started rumbling a while back.

He stopped whizzing his favourite blue car, to pause and strain his ears to listen if his parents had stopped arguing. Everything was quiet. He remained still for a little while longer, in case the angry voice started again and he was too loud to hear. They didn't, he humped when his bedroom door opened and his mum walked in looking flustered.

"Morning birthday boy." Chas greeted, staying in the doorway. "I've got your favourite breakfast waiting downstairs."

"Cocoa pops?" Aaron beamed, jumping to his feet. He was hungry.

"Of course." Chas smiled. "Come on then kid." She said, gesturing for him to go downstairs.

Aaron hadn't even reached the bottom stair when the front door slammed closed behind his dad without a single good bye, let alone a birthday greeting.

"Where's daddy gone?" Aaron asked his mother, curious to know why and where his dad had disappeared to. He needed to be back in time to see the magic magician later on. He couldn't miss that!

"Who knows kiddo." Chas told him, ruffling his hair. "Just pray for his sake, that he's back in time for this afternoon." She added quietly unheard by her four year old.

Gordon wasn't back before the end of the morning or even mid afternoon, when the party was in mid flow. Chas was thankful that she wasn't left to handle fourteen young children and a party on her own. Her cousin Charity and good friend Jamie had arrived to help her. She had met Jamie a good six months ago, whilst taking Aaron to play school. She was another working mum just like Chas who did not get on with the other mums who lived in the area and took pride on being married non working mothers. They had formed an alliance over girly nights and coffee. It also helped that Aaron and Jamie's son, Dylan, were good friends.

They were all stood in the kitchen, sipping on tea and coffee and nibbling on the left over party food as they chatted away while the party remained in full swing in the other room. The children's party entertainer that Charity had booked was a hit with the children, able to keep their attention for hours with the many tricks and games he had planned. She was happy to leave the magician to it, only popping her head round the door once in a while to double check on how good the children were being.

"Typical Gordon leaving you to it all." Charity commented. She had never liked the man, right from day one she had made her judgement on the man. She had been disappointed to hear that Chas had fallen pregnant with his child roughly four years ago. "Why did he walk out this time for?" She asked, interested to hear his excuse this time.

"God knows!" Chas sighed, sipping on her tea. "I told him he needed to pull his weight more, instead of going out for a drink straight after work and not returning home till late at night when Aaron's already in bed. Plus not booking so many business trips! Do you know what he said to me?"

"What?" Jamie asked. She had been through all this with her ex husband.

"That he was entitled to a drink after work, after working so hard to keep our home. And the business trips were what his boss booked him on." Chastity informed them, not believing a word. "I work as well, I pay for this house as well! I don't have to go out almost every night for a drink after work. No I come home and take care after Aaron which should be a joint responsibility, he is his son! As for those business trips . . . bullshit."

"And once again he's not here to help you. Down the pub with his mates most probably." Jamie said, knowing all too well what some men could be like.

"I don't know why you don't leave him. He's not father material." Charity told her cousin bluntly.

Chas gave Charity a look, she had heard it all before from her brother about leaving him. But she didn't want to do that. "I can't leave him."

"Why because of Aaron?" Jaime asked. "I left Mark a few years back and Dylan's fine. Best choice I ever made."

"Yeah I know that but. . ." Chas sighed.

"But what?" Charity questioned.

"I just want Aaron to have a normal set up. One that I never had." Chas told them truthfully. She also knew that it wasn't as simple as leaving Gordon. There was a child involved and despite Gordon not showing much of a interest now, as soon as she gave him a hint that she was leaving him and taking their son with him she knew he would kick up a fuss. He would never let her take their son away from him. Besides if he didn't, his family would make it hard for her.

"Sure, you two arguing all the time is the perfect family set up." Charity deadpanned.

"Not all the time." Chas protested. "We're just going through a rough patch. It will pass."

"Sure" Jamie and Charity scoffed together.

The party continued through the afternoon with no show from Gordon. Aaron's dad stayed away from the party, not even having the grace to show up on his son's birthday. The magician kept the kids entertained throughout the party, which Chas was thankful about. She didn't think she had the energy to deal with fourteen children bored or restless. They heard no peep from any of the children from the next room as the magician performed his show and played a few games. Apart from, from Aaron, who had won a game and wanted to show his dad the prize he had won. He had crazed his mum asking her when his dad would be back, not satisfied with the answer he was given. It had taken Charity stepping in and bribing him, to go back and join the party.

When the party had been over a good couple of hour, everything been cleared up and the magician long since packed up and left, Gordon returned home. The three women were sat in the lounge, together on the sofa worn out from the afternoon, drinking wine and chatting away while Aaron and Dylan played upstairs. The older man walked through the front door and wondered into the lounge, stopping just past the doorway.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in." Charity announced when she caught Gordon back.

"Don't start Charity, this is my home." Gordon sneered he was never a fan of Chastity's family.

"Nice to see that you were here for your son's birthday party. Oh- hang on! You weren't were you?" Chas threw at her partner. She was disgusted with him. He had let their son down on his birthday, leaving her to deal with a distraught boy when he hadn't seen his dad throughout the party.

"Hes not worth it Chas." Jamie said.

"Where is he?" Gordon asked, noticing Aaron not around.

"He's upstairs playing with Dylan." Chas told him.

Gordon turned to walk out the room and head for the stairs but was stopped by Charity.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charity exclaimed. She wasn't going to let him get away with how he had treated her younger cousin. She deserved better than that. "You still haven't apologised to Chas yet!"

"There's nothing to apologise for-." Gordon let her know. As far as he was aware she was the one who was constantly nagging him.

"Oh yes there is! You left her to hold your son's birthday party, to clear up and look after your son." Jamie attacked. "Nevermind she might want help from her partner and Aaron would want his dad around on his birthday."

"She coped." Gordon said coldly.

"Coped? Only because she had to!" Charity scoffed.

"It would be nice if you were there to help from time to time." Chas put in.

"Don't start on that again." Gordon warned.

"You don't do anything!" Chas snapped, she was at the end of her tether with him.

"Whatever." Gordon sighed, he could not be bothered to go through it all again. He had heard it once that day.

"Oh no you don't-!"

Upstairs Aaron stopped playing with Dylan and listened to the noise downstairs. His dad was back and they were arguing again. It didn't seem to bother Dylan who continued to move the robot and superman, made them fights in the air. The arguing began to get louder and louder. Leaving Dylan to continued crashing the robot into the floor, Aaron got up and wondered downstairs. He remained on the fourth step, peering through the gap the stair railings, as he watched his dad and mum argue. Why were they arguing this time? They were so angry. His mum was upset; tears ran down her face as she screamed at his dad, who only shouted back. They needed to stop. He was sick of them arguing all the time.

"Stop!" He suddenly screamed, startling himself.

All adults turned to the voice on the stairs. He didn't like how angry they all looked. It scared him. Quickly getting to his feet he burst up the stairs and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door as hard as he could behind him and desperately tried to reach for the lock, that was impossibly high to reach.

"Aaron?!" He heard his mum call after him, followed by footsteps up the stairs.

Giving up on trying to reach the lock, Aaron placed his hands on the door and put all his weight against it, ready for when they tried to get in.

"Aaron?" Chas called again, trying the bathroom door. "Aaron let me in." She told him, pushing the door but finding resistance. She knew that Aaron was on the other side preventing her from coming in, but she didn't want to push too hard in case she hurt him. "Aaron love, I'm not angry with you." She assured him. She had seen how scared he had looked as he had run up the stairs. No kid should see their parents argue.

"Promise?" Aaron demanded.

"Promise." Chas said softly.

Slowly the door began to open and a set of sad baby blue eyes poked round the door through the small gap before the little boy stepped aside and allowed his mother inside.

"Come here kid." Chas said, leaning down and pulling the boy in for a hug when she got inside the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, helping to block out the sounds of Charity laying a new one into Gordon for upsetting their son.

"Why are you and daddy arguing?" Aaron sniffled, confused.

"Because we're just a little bit angry with each other." Chas answered truthfully. She couldn't lie to him.

"Are you going to go away?" Aaron asked. He had his auntie Charity telling his mother to leave his dad on many occasions.

"No, I'm not." Charity told him. "I would never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

A/n- This is a rather pathetic update, I'm sorry. I was rather stuck with events for Aaron's fourth birthday. I have many more planned for his other ages. Just this one proved to be tricky.


	5. 5th Birthday

Cain helped the children's DJ carry his speakers from his van into the small village hall. Once again he had been roped into helping his younger sister at his nephew's party. He was lad he didn't have the responsibility of a child when he saw how much Chas done for little Aaron. Not so long ago he had to drive Chas to the hospital with her son after she had frantically called him explaining how ill Aaron was and how she had no means of transport to the doctors surgery or hospital. Cain had stepped up and driven to his sister and nephew to the hospital cursing Gordon being away on business when his only child was ill, especially so soon before Christmas. It had turned out to be some sort of virus that Aaron had picked up at School, baffling the doctors completely. None of them could forget how small Aaron had looked in the hospital bed, with a temperature Sky high, doped up on a painkiller from the doctors to ease his tummy ache, all skin and bones because he wouldn't eat or couldn't keep anything down, not even water. Cain had been straight on the phone to Gordon, insisting that he drove home from London, straight away. He did, not that he helped keep Chas calm.

Aaron had lost no end of weight whilst he had come down with the virus, not that he could afford to. However ever so slowly he was gaining it back, bit by bit, which Chas was glad about. He had started school in September and was one of the smallest ones in his class. Everyone else was a lot bigger than what Aaron was, worrying Chas that he would get hurt in the playground, so Chas and Lisa made sure to include all of Aaron's favourite food in the party food spread, in hopes that he would eat a lot. Cain wasn't going to grumble at that, considering him and his nephew had the same taste in food.

"Woah! Watch out Aaron." Cain exclaimed as Aaron ran past him in the hall nearly tripping him over as he carried one end of the speakers with the DJ helping him on the other end.

"Sorry!" Aaron shouted back as he carried n running outside.

"Aaron! Can you stay inside please?" Chas called to her son from the Village hall Kitchen.

The little boy rolled his eyes after halting just outside the main doors, huffing loudly as he turned round and dragged his feet back inside. He wanted to help his Uncle Cain grab things in from the van.

With just two minutes to spare before people would start arriving the DJ had finished setting things up and everything else had been put into place.

"Hate to think how much you spent on this." Gordon hissed to Chas as he sidled up beside her as she finished tying a balloon to the side.

"Here we go, bringing up money again." Chas snapped, keeping her voice low so people (the DJ, Aaron, Lisa, Uncle Zac and Cain) wouldn't hear.

"Hate to think how much that DJ costs!" Gordon questioned. He was fed up of Chas being careless with money.

"Don't worry I paid for him with my wages, didn't use a penny of yours. You can still afford to buy that Car!" Chas flew at him. "Besides he's a children's party DJ, he doesn't cost much."

"Good!" Gordon commented.

Biting her tongue, Chas glared at him before walking away. She couldn't trust herself to not say something she would regret later.

"You alright sis?" Cain asked the young woman, as she strode past him, having seen what he gone on between her and Gordon.

"Never better."

Throughout the party, both Cain and Lisa, noticed many heated words between the couple. It wasn't the first time they had seen the two grow angry with each other. It seemed the two could never go a day without being nasty to one and other. But lately hit had been getting worse.

"They shouldn't be acting like this, especially in front of Aaron. On his birthday even!" Lisa fumed as Cain, Zac and her stood in the kitchen watching the party through the hatchway.

"Yeah well. . . " Zac sighed. "Be thankful it's just snapping at one and other, unlike Cain and Charity who scream at each other and fight like kids!"

"Oi!" Cain protested, Why did he have to bring up his and Charity's disagreements.

"I'm just saying." Zac said, holding his hands up. "I'd rather they were like that then shouting the building down."

"I'd rather they were civil with each other. Hate to think what this is doing to our Aaron. How it will effect him." Lisa commented.

"Uncle Cain! Uncle Cain!" A little voice shouted before they rocketed into the room, and launched themselves at Cain's legs, hugging them.

"Woah! Careful kid!" Cain exclaimed, grabbing hold of the counter top to keep his balance due to the unexpected force.

"I want you on my team." Aaron told his uncle, reaching for his arm and tugging him back towards the hall.

"Team? For what?" Cain questioned as he tried to hold back.

Go on, don't disappoint the lad." Zac grinned lending a helping hand.

Making Aaron squeal, Cain grabbed the boy and flung him over his shoulder into a fireman's lift, marching into the hall with the boy giggling on his shoulder.

It turned out Cain was roped into Aaron's team to play party games, as his team was one team mate less than the other team. There were many party games to be played, passing a ball down the line between your knees without dropping it a race against the other team, a dance battle (Much to Cain's displeasure), making shapes in their teams under a time limit and much more, Aaron's Uncle supplied loads of giggles to both children and adults as he played the games against his will, especially when he had to dance against a five year old, there was no end of comedy material.

"He's making such a Pratt of himself." Gordon commented as he stood at the side of the room watching with his partner.

"He's having fun." Chas corrected him. "At least he can lighten up and this is Cain we're talking about!"

"Yeah Cain. He's not exactly a role model is he?" Gordon snorted. "He's a criminal."

Chas rolled her eyes. "Just shut up will you." She snapped. She was fed up with him attacking her family.

"I'm just saying, I don't feel comfortable with our son spending so much time with him." Gordon told her.

Chas turned to look at him. "And of course you spend so much time with our son." She stated, dripping with sarcasm. "Aaron looks up to him! Cain worships the ground that boy walks on!" She told him.

"I spend as much time as I can with him!" Gordon defended.

"Course." Chas sighed, heaving had enough. Her patients was growing thin with him.

When the party came to an end and all the children had been picked up by parents, Lisa set Aaron up on the floor with pencils and paper and asked him to draw her a picture while they tidied up.

"Aaron why don't you draw me a cat?" Lisa asked as she swept a broom across the hall floor, collecting up all the crumbs and bits of rubbish.

"A cat?!" Aaron protested. "I'm not drawing a cat!" The little boy screwed up his face at the suggestion.

"Well then, what do you want to draw?" Lisa asked the child.

". . . A dog!" Aaron told her after a little thought. He began to scribble on his new pad with new coloured pencils, his tongue creeping out in concentration.

Lisa chuckled. "I'll look forward to you showing me it." She promised him.

"-S'gonna be really strong, and have really sharp teeth, and run really fast, a-and be really really big, a-and it's gonna have blue fur." The five year old rattled off from his place on the floor.

They had all finished clearing the hall by six a clock. The hall had been swept, kitchen cleaned, food cleared away, tables pushed back, chairs stacked and the DJ equipment loaded into the back of his Van. Once the DJ had left, Chas stood by Zac and Lisa's van as they sat inside, thanking them for showing their support. Cian had driven off in his own car a few minutes before, eager to get away on time, up to god knows what. But not before he had given Aaron his birthday present, a blue football and robot. While Chas chatter to her Uncle and Lisa, Gordon was heating the car up, running the engine as he sat idle in the drivers seat, waiting to go home.

"Aaron could you just stop kicking that ball for a minute." Chas told her son, as he kicked the ball at her feet. "Aaron!" She scorned when he continued to kick it. The ball bounced off one of the wheels on the dingles van and rolled towards their car.

The ball stopped just beside the front drivers side wheel. Aaron instantly ran towards it crouching down to pick it up. The five year old went unseen by Gordon, as he opened the drivers door just as Aaron was standing up. The force of the door knocking into the little boy, sent him flying onto his bottom, the ball still clutched in his hands.

"Gordon!" Chas yelled witnessing it all out of the corner of her eyes. "Be careful would you."

"I didn't see him alright!" Gordon snapped at her, stepping out of the car and slamming the car door shut.

"Just be careful will you!" Chas scolded as she walked over. She reached down and picked Aaron up on to his feet, turning him this way and that, checking for marks or grazes as she asked him "You aright, lover?" He hadn't cried out at all when he fell.

Aaron nodded.

"You sure?" She questioned, he had landed pretty hard.

"He said he was fine Chas!" Gordon shot at her losing his patients. "Stop fussing round him"

"You just sent him flying! I'm just checking he's alright." Chas barked at him.

"Stop being so dramatic will you Chas." Gordon snarled.

"-Would you two pack it in!" Zac stopped them. "Not in front of Aaron! He shouldn't have to hear you two at each other's throats. Save it until he's out of ear shot."

"He's right, he shouldn't have to." Lisa agreed. "How is he? Not hurt?" She had seen how hard the boy had fallen.

"Not a single scratch." Chas told her as she straightened Aaron's clothes.

"Alright we'll let you get back home and give him his dinner." Lisa said. "It's getting late."

"Yeah you're right." Chas sighed. "What do you say to Uncle Zac and Lisa?" Chas reminded her son.

"Thank you." Aaron said loudly.

"Good boy." Chas praised.

"Aw, your welcome love. I'm glad you had a good birthday." Lisa smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

"Go on you." Chas told him. "Be getting in the car."

The telling off from Zac didn't keep Chas and Gordon from arguing anymore that night. The civil air that had been forced between them didn't last long. But at least they waited until Aaron was in bed. The five year old had only been in bed for an hour before the two were at each other's throats again.

". . . . . . You're unbelievable!" Chas screamed.

"I'm unbelievable?!" Gordon threw back.

"Yes, you. I've had enough of you! You don't do nothing to help. You expect me to do everything!" Chas shouted at him. "It would be nice if you pulled your weight in this house."

Gordon snorted. "I do more than enough."

"No you do not!" Chas corrected him "You do nothing round this house."

"House work if for women."

"For women? What century are you living in?!" Chas yelled. "Men can pick up a duster and whip a Hoover round too, you know!"

"I shouldn't have to." Gordon sighed provoking the young woman.

"You're not your friend's Gordon! You don't have a stay at home wife like they do."Chas reminded him.

"Don't I know it." Gordon sneered.

"I'm sorry that I don't stay at home and live my life to serve you, I have a life of my own! One that I would like to live!" Chas exclaimed. "I'm too young to be playing housewife!" She was twenty-three for gods sake. She envied the life that Charity lived, no partner, no mortgage or child to think about.

"No one's stopping you!" Gordon barked at her.

". . . No they're not. You're right, nothings stopping me." Chas stated. What was she doing staying there, with him, unhappy and trapped. "We're not working, we haven't been for a good while now. This is silly, us trying to make this work." She told him. She had made up her mind in that split second.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, as he watched her head towards the stairs.

"To pack my things." Chas told him. "If that's fine by you. I'm not staying here."

"You're bluffing." Gordon said, she wouldn't leave him. She had it made with him.

"I'm not. We're kidding ourselves." Chas said as she headed up the stairs.

She had just finished packing a few sets of clothes and essentials when Gordon followed her upstairs. He had thought she was bluffing, shouting anything to get a reaction from him, however when he walked into their bedroom and saw he zipping up her packed bag he knew different. He watched her breeze past him, onto the landing where she began to ruffle through a basket of clean folded laundry. As soon as Gordon saw Chas take out items of Aaron's clothing, he grabbed her wrist. No way was she taking him with her.

"You're not taking Aaron with you." Gordon told her.

Chas snorted in disbelief and ripped herself from Gordon's iron grip. He was her son, her baby. She would never leave him behind.

"He's my son, Chas!"

"When it suits you!" Chas exclaimed. "He's better off with me."

"With you? How did you work that out Chas?" Gordon shot at her. "When you leave here what are you going to have? No money, no home, no place for our son to sleep. How's that good for him?"

"I've got family Gordon." Chas screamed at him. "They'll see me right until I find somewhere."

"No way is he staying with your family on a sofa or the floor. God knows what he might catch or pick up." Gordon sneered saying anything to hurt her now. She was leaving him after all. "Your family is nothing but criminals and pathetic drunks."

"How dare you talk about my family like that!" Chas lowered her voice. "They are worth a 100 of you. At least they care for my Aaron."

"Please they're just waiting till he's old enough to go out on the rob with them." Gordon told her.

"He's coming with me." Chas told him.

"No he's not." Gordon threatened, his tone lowering to a chilling level. "It's late, he's asleep, it's cold outside. What kind of irresponsible mother takes their child out at this time of the night with no where to go? Walking the streets in the dark." He had moved to stand in front of Aaron's bedroom door, preventing Chas from getting to their son.

She wasn't going to fight with him, not with that look in his eyes. He was making her feel uneasy. "I'll be back tomorrow for him." Chas promised.

"We'll see." Gordon threatened.

The next morning Aaron woke up with no knowledge that went on to cause his mother to disappear. He couldn't understand where his mum was. He kept asking his dad but all Gordon told him was "She left son." He was confused. He wanted his mum, and she wasn't there. Aaron was left by himself most of the day, while his dad was on the phone to various people. When there was a knock at the door, he was shut in the lounge when Gordon went to answer it. Whoever it was at the door his dad didn't want him to see. Seeing at the lounge was at the front of the house, Aaron clambered over to the front window and peered outside, when he could hear shouting again.

It was his mum outside. Why wouldn't his dad let her in? She was back! Aaron began to tap on the window to get her attention.

"Oh, Aaron, Love!" His mum cried as she rushed over to the window. "You alright? When daddy let's me inside, we're going on a big adventure!" She told him.

Gordon had closed the front door and made his way into the lounge while Chas desperately talked to her little boy. He picked Aaron up and took him out of the room without a word.

"Gordon!" Aaron could hear his mum shouting as he was taken away why wouldn't his mum and dad play nicely anymore?

He wanted his mum.


	6. 6th Birthday

Gordon walked into the lounge and found Aaron sitting on the sofa staring at cards on the mantelpiece. He knew what is son was looking for. He had received birthday cards off of numerous people, his aunt, grandparents, cousins, friends, neighbours, but not a single one from his mother or her side of the family. It seemed to have taken a year, but she had finally gotten the message or so he hoped.

"Come on, get your coat on." Gordon told his son, picking it up from the arm of the sofa where is had been draped.

"Don't want to go." Aaron grumped.

"Aaron, please don't do this." Gordon scolded. "I've booked today off work for this."

"I don't want to go!" Aaron huffed.

Gordon sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't have much patience when it came to children having tantrums.

"I want mum!" Aaron shouted at him. He hadn't seen her in over a month. It wasn't fair. Everyone else at school got to see their mum all the time, they lived with their mum!

Not only had his son inherited his mother's inability to put any weight on, but also the temper and stubborn streak she was so famous for.

"I want mum! I want mum!" Aaron continued to scream.

"Aaron, stop it!" Gordon snapped, causing the little boy to instantly become quiet. "Fine! I'll call her."

They were going to be late picking up his friends.

The older man had disappeared out of the room and into the kitchen, picking up the phone from the hall as he went. He had just dialled the feisty dark haired woman's number when there was a knock on the door. He didn't have a chance to put down the phone and go to see who it was, because Aaron had jumped from the sofa and flung open the front door himself in pure excitement. The little boy had curiously gazed out of the front window to see who it was to find his birthday made.

"MUM!" Aaron's voice carried down the hall to the kitchen where Gordon stood.

"Aaron, love!" Chas exclaimed, pulling her son towards her and up into a hug in her arms. "I've missed you so much baby."

"I've missed you too mummy!" Aaron told her, locking his arms tightly round her.

"I know baby." Chas said. She had missed her son so much. She had only been allowed to see him when it suited Gordon. However today she hadn't let that stop her. She wasn't going to miss out on her boy's birthday.

"What are you going here?" Gordon questioned from inside the house, breaking the moment between mother and child.

"What do you think?" Chas snapped. "I'm going to spend my baby's birthday with him."

"We've already made plans." Gordon told her, trying to be awkward.

"Well you can alter them." Chas suggested.

"We were only going to go go-karting." Aaron grumbled into his mother's hair, where he had buried himself, frightened she would disappear.

"I can tag along for that, one more extra person won't make a difference." Chas told Gordon smugly, hitching Aaron further on to her small hip.

"We're taking a few of his friends. . ." Gordon commented.

"And?" The younger woman shrugged. "Come on Aaron, let's get your coat on!"

The atmosphere in the car has been tense. Chas had sat herself in the front with Gordon, only because they were picking up two of Aaron's friends who would sit in the back with him. The two of them were grateful when they had finally picked up the two other mischievous monkeys who would be joining them on Aaron's Birthday day out; the car was no longer silent and tense. The three six year olds were non stop giggling and shouting in the back.

They spent the whole afternoon at the go-kart track. Chas had soon jumped into a go-kart even with her high heels on. She had even pulled a kart helmet over her styled hair. She wasn't going to allow anything to ruin her son's birthday, if he wanted her to race with them, then she would. Gordon had been his classic reserved self, not getting too excited as he too climbed into a go kart himself. They were racing for a good solid two hours, after having been kitted out and gone through the safety and rules with one of the instructors. At five a clock they were all worn out and hungry! Chas had suggested that she would treat them all for dinner. She insisted on Gordon driving them the other side of town to a child friendly restaurant where she let Aaron and his two friends pick anything they wanted. She had barely seen her son the past year and she damned if Gordon was going to make her miss out today. She was going to spend as much time as she could with him. She didn't know when she was going to see him next.

"I've got to be getting these two back to their parents." Gordon announced as they finished their dessert and Chas paid for the meals.

Chas looked at the time, it was nearly seven at night. "I suppose you're right. Did you fun boys?"

"Yeah!" All three of them exclaimed nodding their heads.

They dropped Aaron's friends off home, before going back to theirs. Chas insisted on going inside with them. She wasn't quite finished spending time with her son. She still had his present to give him, which she had kept hidden in her bag the whole day.

"He needs to be getting to bed Chas." Gordon told her a little annoyed; his whole day had been hijacked by his ex.

"One more hour won't hurt." Chas said, letting herself back into the house where she used to live and following Aaron into the lounge.

"He's got football in the morning." Gordon made sure she knew.

"And? It's his birthday. He's untitled to a late night." Chas sighed rolling her eyes. "Besides I still haven't given my boy his present."

The young woman took a seat on of the sofa's next to Aaron and rummaged inside of her bag for what she was looking for. With a big smile, she handed over a medium sized present and a holiday brochure.

Curious, Aaron excitedly unwrapped the present to find a pair of red shorts and bright yellow t-shirt. As far as birthday presents had gone, he had had better. He was even more puzzled when he was handed a grown up magazine with pictures of beaches inside.

Chas couldn't hold back the laugh she was trying to contain upon seeing how puzzled her son looked. "We're going to Spain Aaron!" She told him ecxcitedly. "I booked us a holiday to Spain, for us two to go!"

Aaron's mouth dropped.

"You what?!" Gordon exclaimed from the doorway.

"You heard."

"You're not taking him on holiday." Gordon told her. No way.

"Tough, I am. It's all booked now. Aaron's excited, he wants to go, don't you Aaron?" Chas said as she ruffled her son's dark hair.

Aaron nodded his head, a huge grin on his face.

"See, we're going." Chas told Gordon, leaving no room for argument.

"Or so you think. . ." Gordon muttered under his breath as he left the lounge.

Chas had booked the holiday for late July. She had managed to get a really good deal on the holiday and she knew Aaron wouldn't be at school. He would be enjoying his summer holiday break and Gordon couldn't argue about her taking him for a holiday. The idea was perfect, two weeks in sunny Spain just her and her boy. It was a long wait, six months, but she could and she knew Aaron would be excited to go.


End file.
